


Speedwagon x Reader

by Renaissance_Rat



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Fluff, JJBA, Jojosbizarreadventure, Multi, Oneshot, Robert E. O. Speedwagon - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaissance_Rat/pseuds/Renaissance_Rat
Summary: Just A small Fluffy Speedwagon x reader. Enjoy.
Relationships: Speedwagon/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Speedwagon x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, This is my first post On Ao3. This is also on my wattpad.

You had been traveling with Jonathan, And William Zeppeli when You had fallen for him. Robert E. O. Speedwagon. As much as you tried to distract yourself from it, He had charmed you with all his adorable sweet talking.   
It was quite evident he had liked you as well. Not wanting to be rejected , He tried his best not to show his feelings for you. 

Tonight you had opted to try and engage in more in depth conversation with him, Which was proving to be A challenge. As much as he wanted to, He was too nervous to say much. You asked him countless questions, One of which was answered with a three word Sentence. Having had enough of his nervousness, you pulled him to the side of the trail you and the others had been walking on.

“Speedwagon?” You said firmly. Already shocked by you pulling him aside, He reluctantly replied. “W-What is it (Y/N)?” He said obviously nervous, You sighed and gave him a soft look. “Why do you keep ignoring me? Am I scary or something?” You asked, his eyes widened and He quickly went up in defense. “No No, That’s not it at all!” He said sweating a little.

You laughed a bit at his cute reaction, He was really trying to get on your good side. He calmed a bit down from seeing you smile. As you tried to think of more to say, The clouds parted making the moonlight cascade onto the two of you. Both of you noticing the light on you, looked up at the sky. The stars were shining and the moon lit up the beautiful hills and landscapes around you. You stared in awe while continuing to walk with him, Looking back you caught him staring.

Maybe it was the perfectly timed moonlight, or maybe it was how he had smiled. Either way, It resulted in a kiss. Speedwagon felt his face heat up as you placed your lips on his. Pulling away, You smiled at him. His face was bright red and yours only slightly shared the same blush.

“I quite like you Speedwagon.”   
You said placing your hand in his own. He blinked and few times then smiled again, “I could say the same for you..  
And please, It’s Robert...” He replied whilst looking down, slightly embarrassed. You smiled and nodded, “Ok Robert.” 

You two continued to walk hand in hand the rest of the time. Though you thought you were stealthy, Jonathan had easily taken notice to this. He had only smiled to himself and left you two be.


End file.
